Why not me?
by The Monster inside of Me
Summary: When Jo sees a co-worker kissing Henry, she loses her will to live. Henry has to stop her. Rated T for trigger warnings. I do not own Forever or any of the characters. Unfortunately.


**AU:**** Hi, Monster here. Recently I began watching this new programme on Sky 1 called Forever, and I had to write something pairing Doctor Morgan and Detective Martinez when I was done. Oneshot!**

**Warning:**** This story has trigger warnings in it. Several of my friends have been cutting, and I needed to let it out in a way that didn't reveal them or give any inkling it's to do with them. Wow, my writing's gotten dark.**

Jo Martinez sighed to herself as she put her kettle on and began to make herself her third cup of coffee that day. The past week had been draining, physically and emotionally. There was a serial killer on the loose and they were no nearer to catching the murderer than growing wings. Even Henry was struggling with this case, she could tell he was frustrated over it. She'd told him that it wasn't something to stress over and that not everybody could solve every crime. Lucas had given his friendly advice about going on a date with somebody to take his mind off things, and ended up being exiled from the morgue to a desk and paperwork. Actually, Jo was surprised Henry was still on his feet; he seemed to be the only person who was working on the case who was still functioning normally, even though he'd had about as much sleep as her: none. Yet he didn't look like a sleep-deprived zombie, like everybody else.

She was emotionally drained because of _her._ Cassandra Brown was the new detective in the department, fresh out of law school (**AU: I have no idea if that's where detectives train, please correct me if I'm wrong)** and had been flirting with almost every man in the department, much to the disgust of her female workers. She didn't really like any of her female co-workers; she was always gossiping and degrading them, when none of the guys or Reece were around, and she was an air-head; she only cared for looks, wealth and fame. She'd only become a detective because her parents had wanted her to be, they were rich and had paid for her to get into college. However, Cassandra had it in for her, because Jo never stood for any of her airs and graces, and always dragged her back to Earth. Jo had also embarrassed her in front of all their colleagues at the bar, and Cassandra had never forgiven her for that.

So, she'd plotted her revenge and was getting it, by toying with all of Jo's male friends and targeting one of them in particular. Let's just say it wasn't exactly a secret amongst the girls that Jo liked Henry, as in '_like' _like, whether the boys knew was a whole new kettle of fish. Cassandra had had her sights set on Henry pretty much the moment they met. She'd driven Hanson to distraction in the office and on the field by her constant hair twirling and giggling, and Lucas had been reduced to a stammering mess whenever she spoke to him. Henry was either immune to her flirtations and girly charm or too busy with the serial killer case to notice her. Jo seriously hoped Henry stayed immune to Cassandra, she shuddered to think about what life would be like if he fell into her clutches…

Jo gave another sigh. Oh, what was the point? Even if Henry was looking for a romantic partner, she definitely wouldn't be on his list. For a start she was sarcastic, snarky and sometimes blunt. She didn't have the girlish charm that Cassandra had. She definitely wasn't delicate and fragile, anybody so even suggest that they were doomed. And Jo was certain she wasn't attractive. Well, she guessed she was attractive to some people, her husband for instance, but she was certain not to Henry. And, a small fact only a few close people knew, she had scars all over her arms, from where she'd tried to block out the pain of losing her husband. What chance does a sarcastic, charmless, minimal-make-up, average-looking brunette who may be suicidal have against a charismatic, blond super-model with a pretty much perfect life anyway? She knew Henry had a thing for blondes, his last wife had been a blonde. She took a swig of coffee before checking her watch. She had to be back at the station in half an hour. With a wish for more sleep she downed her coffee, grabbed her keys and headed for her car.

Henry Morgan sat in his office in the morgue, taking in the peace and quiet. Lucas had taken care of the babbling blond who'd been assigned to work with them on the case, Cassandra. She was a nightmare. She'd been playing with them for the past two weeks, and she kept targeting him. Henry sensed she knew he wasn't interested, therefore she seemed to have made it her personal job to get him interested. From what he'd heard from Jo, Cassandra wasn't the little miss nice girl who she'd portrayed herself as to them, she had a cold, cruel side. It was actually quite amusing watching her trying to flirt with him, it was because it had no effect. He guessed she wasn't used to being rejected by men, but truthfully, he wasn't interested in her. There was something else on his mind other than the case: Jo. It had taken him a year to sort out exactly how he felt about her, she was like no other women he'd ever met. All of the other women he'd met were extremely feminine, they all wore skirts and dresses, make-up and did whatever women did. Jo was different. She only wore minimum make-up, she hung out with the boys as often as possible and he could only recall seeing her in a skirt or a dress a couple of times. And then there was her personality, confident, honest and, when you got to know her, caring. She was always ready to fight for what she felt was right and she always spoke her mind. Whenever he looked at her he saw so much of Abigail in her, that when he first met her he'd felt awkward. But now he saw not just Abigail, but of what made her Jo. That's why he loved her, because of who she was and not just on what she looked like. Often she would put herself down about her looks, yet she never seemed to realise how pretty she actually was to him, or to the other guys at the bar (yes, he had noticed and sized up his competition). If he ever paid her a compliment, she'd always bat it off and say he was just saying it, even though he always meant it. True, Henry liked blondes, but he was drawn to the bold, brave and beautiful brunette he was so lucky to work with like a moth to a flame. And it had only taken him a year to work it out.

Henry was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He looked up to see Cassandra flounce in. "Hey, Henry, whatcha doing?" she said, giggling. Henry had no idea why she was giggling. "Hello Cassandra" he replied, trying to avoid her gaze. Lucas had vanished. "Umm, would you mind telling me where Lucas has gone to? Only I really need to see him about-"Henry was cut off by Cassandra kissing him. There was a sob from the door way and when Cassandra broke away from him he caught sight of a flash of brown hair rush from the doorway. Cassandra looked smug. "Mission accomplished." She said with a smile. "So, Doctor Morgan, do you wanna join me for dinner this evening? I know a great Chinese place-"Henry just looked at her in disbelief. "I'll join you when Satan converts to Christianity" he hissed. Cassandra looked puzzled. "So, no?"

"No, not in a thousand years, no! Have you any idea what you've just done?"

"Well, she started it, I mean, why do you hang around with her? She's so weird." Henry just shook his head in disgust. "Just get out of my office, right now!" his voice trembled with anger. "What the devil is going on in here?!" Henry and Cassandra looked up to see Lieutenant Reece standing in the doorway. Quickly, Henry explained everything to her. Reece simply said "You better hurry Doctor. Jo's fragile when it comes to love, even though she doesn't show it. If you don't find her and apologise soon, you'll lose her forever." Henry nodded. "Now, get going!" He dashed out of the office. He could hear Reece giving Cassandra a piece of her mind, but he had no time to think about that, he needed to find Jo.

Jo just sat in her car, holding her coffee and occasionally drinking it. How stupid she'd been, thinking Henry Morgan would like her, even though she knew she wasn't his type. She should have known he'd go for Cassandra soon, not even Henry could have been unaware of her advances. She should have just blocked out her emotions, and just stuck to being friends with Henry. Maybe that was too much. She should have just stuck to them being aquantances and her thinking he was a creepy psycho, it was much easier for them both. Oh, why did all of her romantic relationships go wrong? She'd been dumped by almost all her boyfriends, and the one who didn't dump her married her, but then got himself killed in a stupid car crash. God, she missed Evan, her ex-husband. Now she had nothing left to care about, and nothing which truly cared about her. What did she have left to lose? A thought crossed her mind. What _did_ she have to lose? That question had been haunting her for the past couple of weeks. The only things left for her now were pain, misery and violence. There was a way out. She could see Evan and her parents again… Jo rifled through her bag and looked for a pad and a pen. She had a note to write.

Henry was now extremely worried about Jo. He'd been looking for her for over two hours and nobody had seen her since she'd run out of the morgue, crying. The CCTV footage showed that she'd got into her car and driven off, but nobody knew where to. She wasn't at her house and nobody could reach her on her mobile. When Henry had told Reece he couldn't find her anywhere, Reece called in Lucas and Hanson to help him try and find her, with no such luck. When they reported back to Reece they had had no luck, Reece had called Henry back to her office, saying she had something important she needed to tell him. Henry sat opposite Reece, waiting for her to comeback from her filing cabinet. She placed a file in front of him. "What's this?" he asked. "Detective Martinez's medical record. Over the past year, Jo's been suicidal due to the death of her husband. She began to cut herself soon after her husband's death. She has the scars to prove it.

Henry felt the blood drain from his face. "That's why Jo always wears long-sleeved shirts and dresses, isn't it?"

Reece nodded. "Exactly. She's begun to recover, but she's very easy to slip into her old habits if things get bad. However, I think her seeing Cassandra kiss you was the final straw."

"Wait, you mean Jo was actually attracted to me? I thought she thought I was creepy?"

"That was when she first met you, people change their opinions over time. The point is Jo feels incredible affection towards you, and correct me if I'm wrong, so do you. One might even call it love."

"That's-"

"Honestly Doctor Morgan, you're about as subtle as Lucas around Cassandra whenever anything romantic comes up when you're on a case or talking with Detective Martinez. It's fairly obvious, even Cassandra saw it straight away."

"Back to Jo, you're saying that her seeing Cassandra kissing me may have pushed her over the edge?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We need to find her, and we need to find her fast; we might be too late already."

Henry felt sick. "Please, don't say that."

"I've got as many people as I can out looking for her, I suggest we go join the hunt right away."

"I'll grab my scarf."

Jo looked into the night sky. It was half twelve, and the road on the Brooklyn bridge was clear, for once. She stared down at the water, shimmering softly in the streetlights. It was pitch black and you couldn't tell what was in it. She had no idea if anybody was looking for her, why would they? She wasn't that important. Detectives were replaceable, as were lovers. She'd thrown her phone into the water already, she couldn't be tracked by that anymore. She didn't care. She'd parked her car on the side of the road, with her notes left neatly on the dashboard. Jo pulled herself up onto the ledge. She looked down. For some reason, she wasn't scared. If anything, she was excited. She took a deep breath and was about to jump when-

"JO! STOP!"

-Henry and Abe had been driving around the whole city looking for Jo. They'd looked at all the places that they'd found suicide victims, finding nothing. Reece hadn't heard anything, but she pointed out, no news was good news. Unfortunately, there was only so much time Reece was allowed to have so many officers on a missing person's case. People went missing every day, nobody really made a big fuss. Henry had been silent the whole time they'd been driving back, and Abe wondered what he was thinking. He guessed he was thinking about Abigail, and the night she disappeared. He could remember that night; he would whilst he had breath in his lungs. He and Henry had come home from a baseball match, to find the house empty. All of her clothes were in her wardrobe, her things laid out on her dressing table and her jacket hanging on its hook. It was as if she'd just popped out to the shops, and she'd be back in a moment; except she wasn't. He'd lost his father that day, and he was now only just coming back to him. Jo had something to do with it. Whenever Henry was around Jo, he'd come alive. He tried to impress her with some crazy fact only he'd know and basically show off. Abe couldn't blame him, it was an ancient instinct: try and attract a mate by attracting her attention. Animals did it all the time, peacocks would show off their feathers to attract peahens; lions tried to attract lioness' by their strength and dolphins would attract mates by proving how much they cared for their prospective mate. Abe sorted his father into the dolphin category: Henry was quiet, calm and intelligent, and he cared about his loved ones deeply. Henry had only just gotten over Abigail, Abe had no idea how he'd react if he lost Jo. Neither would admit their feelings for the other, but everyone could see it; they were rubbish at denying it if they were put on the spot. Abe could see the bridge looming up in the distance, it was clear apart from a single car. They had just driven on to the bridge when Henry yelled "That's her car! That's Jo's car!" Abe swerved and Henry leapt out of the car the moment it stopped. He heard him swear to himself, before yelling at something to stop. Abe couldn't see why until he looked up. He grabbed his mobile and dialled 911.

-Jo looked down to see Henry yelling up at her, waving his arms. Why was he here? Didn't he have a date with the blonde?

"Jo, please, listen to me. I can explain what happened with Cassandra."

"O.K, you know what, I don't care. I don't want to hear anything. I care for you Henry, I, I love you. You were one of the only things that have kept me wanting to live, but now I've seen you snogging miss Supermodel, I don't care. I've got nothing left for me. There's no point. My mother hates me and my husband and father are dead. I might get to see them again. You go have a happy life with your blonde office worker, I hope it works out."

"Jo, please-"

"No Henry, don't think you can just talk me down. You won't. I-"

"JO I LOVE YOU!"

Those four words stopped Jo in her tracks. Did he just say… that he loved her?

"Jo, please. I had nothing to do with Cassandra. She got Lucas to let her in and she just did that. Reece's getting her moved to another department, in another building because nobody can stand her. Please Jo, lots of people care about you. I do, Abe does, there's Reece, Lucas and Hanson. Almost everybody who had some spare time in the department volunteered to help look for you. So, you're actually very well liked. Jo, I've been an idiot. I've spent years grieving over Abigail, and, thanks to you, I've been able to listen to my own heart. I thought I'd never find anybody to hold a candle to her, when one of the most perfect women I've ever met was right in front of me the whole time. So, please, will you come down?"

Jo gave a small nod of her head and began to slowly climb down.

Henry's eyes were trained on Jo. He was scared senseless she would jump or slip, and he would lose her forever. He was an idiot, for not telling Jo sooner and for not even realising the way she felt. For a man who had an eye for detail, he was incredibly unobservant at times. He was mentally attacking himself for not noticing all the signs for somebody being suicidal; hell, he'd tried it himself, but with no such luck due to the whole immortal thing. He should have noticed all the signs sooner, he then could have prevented all of this from happening. Abe said something about the police arriving soon, but Henry didn't really take it in. He was still watching Jo. He took note of the sirens wailing in the distance, the authority would be here in about five minutes.

Jo was about 20 meters above Henry when she slipped off the bar. She screamed as she fell, and waited for the cold, hard tarmac to hit her. She shut her eyes. She hit something, but she was pretty sure it wasn't tarmac. It was warm and comfortable. She snuggled up closer to it. Carefully, she opened her eyes. Looking down at her worriedly was Henry. She could see a look of relief wash over his face when she smiled at him. "Hey" she said softly. He put her down carefully, checking she was okay; his eyes quickly darting over her. He still didn't say anything. "You know, you're pretty comfortable." Then, before she even knew what she was doing, she flung her arms around him and burst into tears. She felt him tense up, then he wrapped his arms around her and relaxed. Jo felt him put his head on hers, then she heard him take a deep breath. She guessed he liked her hair products. She felt him move away from her slightly. _Great, I must have overdid it with the hugging thing_ she thought. "Jo, please don't scare me like that ever again. I've already lost Abigail, and I don't know how I'd cope if I lost you." Jo felt the lump in her throat come back again and she swallowed. She looked him in the eye. They were full of a combination worry, relief and happiness, if that was possible. She put her hand on his cheek and whispered "I won't", before instinct overtook her and she kissed him, and he kissed her back. She did not want this to stop, she wanted to stay like this forever.

Jo had been directly above Henry when she fell, so Henry had managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He was terrified when she wouldn't open her eyes, even though he could hear her breathing. He could feel her moving in his arms, she looked pretty peaceful for somebody who was about to jump off a bridge. Jo was actually quite light. He was relieved when she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Gently, he put her down on the road. Secretly, Henry didn't want to put her down; he wanted to hold onto her forever. He checked her over for any other signs of injury or self-harm, he couldn't see any visible signs. Suddenly, Jo leapt onto him and started crying. Henry wasn't surprised she was acting like this; what she had almost done was hitting her hard. Slowly, he put his arms around her, and he felt her press herself into him. He rested his head on hers and took in the faint smell of strawberries from her shampoo. He took in one last deep breath, before slowly breaking apart from her.

"Jo, please don't scare me like that ever again. I've already lost Abigail, and I don't know how I'd cope if I lost you."

She looked at his handsome, worried face and she whispered "I won't", before she crashed her lips onto his. Henry was surprised, but he welcomed it. Her kiss was nothing like Cassandra's. Cassandra was cold, hard and compassionless. Jo was the polar opposite. He placed his hand on her hair and locked onto it, gripping it whilst she kissed him and he kissed her back. He had no idea how long they were there for, but he definitely didn't want it to stop.

-The police officer was loudly arguing with Abe. "I'm sorry sir, but we have to break them up. We need to asses Miss Martinez and take her to hospital and then take her to the station to sort out the legal stuff. Now will you let me get past!"

"That is enough Inspector Hughes. Now, will you please go and call head office to tell them that the backup isn't required." The inspector looked flabberghasted. "But, but-"

"I said NOW, Inspector Hughes."

Muttering to himself the inspector headed to his car. Hanson and Lucas came up on either side of her. "So," said Lucas, "Hanson, I believe you owe me fifty dollars." Hanson sighed.

"Oh, will you shut up. There are more important things happening than how much I owe you over a bet we made when we were drunk."

"Fine. When do we break them up? I don't really want to do it, they look really cute."

Hanson opened his mouth, but Reece answered before him. "We don't. Let them have their moment, they've been waiting long enough."

Lucas grinned. "Ah, love. We all knew they would get together. And it only took them a year." And they all laughed.

**So, yeah, please rate and review this story! I'm quite pleased with this, this is the longest oneshot I've ever written (6 pages long. Six pages!) Thank you in advance, Monster**


End file.
